Born at Night 2
by animerockchic
Summary: A continuation of Born at Night, again femnaru ...sort of Sayoko has settled in at Kohona, but what will she do when she unearths feelings for a certain Uchiha... DUN DUN DUUUUUN!
1. It begins

This is the sort of sequel to Born at Night (random leprachan:"well nah!") so... yeah enjoy.

**Disclaimer**:I own nothing of worth,not even the computer I type on *sniff*

Saya sat on the bridge railing, waiting for the others. She scratched her cheek and hummed to herself, dangling her feet over the cool depths of water beneath her. It had been an eventful few months for her, no one could doubt that. She had lost her adoptive family but gained a brother. She smiled as she thought of her twin, Naruto. They were very much like chalk and cheese. He was loud and hyperactive; she was quiet and calm, well, most of the time. But, despite several differences between them, they loved each other to pieces, no questions asked. He had accepted her right off the bat from the second they met. His friends, on the other hand, had been hard to win over. Saya frowned as she remembered their reactions when Naruto introduced her to them. Sakura Haruno had flipped out and punched the two of them while yelling something that sounded like "SHAANARO!" whatever that meant, and Sasuke Uchiha, well; he just "hn"ed and walked away. But, now they accepted her, sort of.

Saya turned her head at the sound of footsteps. It was Sasuke, wearing his usual expression of indifference mixed with arrogance with just a pinch of something else that was not as easy to put a name to. Saya raised her hand in greeting and smiled slightly. Sasuke just glanced at her and responded with his usual "hn"

"Feeling social today, aren't we, Sasuke?" quipped Saya.

"Where're Sakura and the dobe?" asked Sasuke, ignoring her last comment.

"Sakura, don't know, don't care and _Naruto_'s probably still asleep" replied Saya, disliking Sasuke's nickname of "dobe" meaning dead last or idiot, for her beloved Onii-chan.

"What are you doing here, anyway? You're not part of Team 7."

Saya clapped her hands together slowly, with a stupid smile on her face, "Well done, Ice Prince!" Sasuke threw her the "Uchiha Glare™". Saya stopped smiling and turned around so she did not have to look at Sasuke, but could look at the peaceful stream below.

She had just begun to feel calm when a shout of "HEY IMŌTO!" came from behind her. She fell off the railing in surprise, and landed on the water, thanks to her ability to send chakra to her feet very quickly. She looked up to see the tanned, grinning face of her brother.

She folded her arms and looked up at him, pretending to be angry. She pouted, but still her brother grinned.

"Sorry sis, couldn't help it." "Moron." Says replied, shaking her head. She climbed back up on the bridge and sat on the railing again.

"Aw, come on, Saya, it was just a joke." said Naruto, looking woebegone.

"I know that, I just don't appreciate being practically shoved into the water." replied Saya, punching him gently on the arm.

Naruto smiled again, which is until five seconds later, when Sasuke and he started arguing over only Kami-sama knows what. Saya shook her head, _boys_, honestly. Sometimes, they made no sense, whatsoever.

They kept arguing until the final member of Team 7 appeared. Sakura Haruno. Man, what was with that chick! She was as annoying as HELL with her constant "_Sasuke-kun!_" Sakura was in "love" with Sasuke, but she was just a pain. And on top of that, somehow Naruto _liked_ Sakura. How he could like that pink haired bimbo, she would never understand. Did Sakura even care about Naruto's feelings? No, if he asked her out, she would just turn him down bluntly again and again. Saya sighed as the cry of "Hey, Sasuke-kun!" filled the air.

"Hey, Sakura-chan", Naruto smiled, waving at Sakura.

"Move it, Naruto! Good morning, Sasuke-kun", Sakura yelled then simpered at the two boys respectively. Saya mimed vomiting behind her back. Naruto grinned and Sasuke managed a small smirk, which, for him, was surprising.

"What did Kakashi ask us to be here for anyway?" asked Sasuke, the smirk sliding off his face as though it never existed and closing his eyes.

"I think it has something to do with me, 'cause if it wasn't, I wouldn't have been told to come." Saya shrugged.

"Maybe, you're getting some kind of test so you can be a ninja, like we did" sniffed Sakura.

"I hope you don't get the bell test like we did, that was tough!" said Naruto.

"Hn, dobe, that test was for teamwork, so they wouldn't use that for a solo person." muttered Sasuke.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME TEME!"

The cat and dog fight began once more; Saya sighed, took out a sketch pad and started doodling until Kakashi decided to turn up. She daydreamed with her pencil tracing line after line across the page. She glanced to her left and noticed Sasuke looking at her drawing over her shoulder while Sakura pummelled the living daylights out of Naruto for no good reason. She glanced down at her drawing and saw that she had drawn Sasuke sitting beside a river, gazing into the depths in thought.

"That's quite a good drawing, though why did you choose to draw me?" inquired Sasuke in a low whisper that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Um, well, I didn't choose, I just doodled. I do that sometimes," Saya inwardly cursed as she felt a blush creeping up her neck.

"Well, do you mind if I look at your "doodles"? What do you draw anyway?" he asked, smirking slightly and tugged the sketchbook out of her hands. Saya shivered slightly as his fingers brushed against hers. Damnit Sayoko, stop it, she mentally yelled at herself, he is _Sasuke, _an emotionless twit with fan girls, for Pete's sake! Not to mention he is your brother's friend/team-mate/rival. You do not, I repeat, DO NOT like him.

She peeked at him, looking at her drawings. He had stopped flicking at a drawing of Naruto and Kiba, and Akamaru, of course.

"These are very good, how on earth are you so good at it?"

"Um, I guess, just practice" smiled Saya, blushing at the rare compliment from Sasuke.

Sasuke hmmed and was about to answer her when Kakashi poofed onto the bridge. Sakura and Naruto screamed at him "YOU'RE LATE!" Kakashi sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry, guys, I got lost on the path of life".

"Got held up screwing Iruka, more like" Saya muttered under her breath. Sasuke snickered.

"Well then, just to let you know, young Sayoko here will be having the bell test against me at the training grounds in front of the other genin, including Guy's team in twenty minutes. See you there!" and with a cheery wave he poofed away again.

There was silence after Kakashi left. Saya was shaking; Kakashi was a jonin, an elite ninja, while she wasn't even an official ninja. She gulped, she was royally screwed.

**Cliffie!** (ish) review, review my pretties review!1 *cakcles madly* (wizard of oz refernce fyi)


	2. A fight against Kakashi?

A/N: This will probably my last update for a while, cause I'm off to Portugal for a holiday and I'm joining a stage school soon, and I wanna wish my friends Kate and Emma a happy birthday, so happy birthday lads (waves little flag)

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto. If I did, would Sasuke and Naruto have kissed only once and by accident? I think not, more like lots more and on purpose (rubs hands together) hehehe.**

**Chapter 2!**

"Normal"=talking

"Italics"=thinking

Saya sighed. "Well, I'm screwed" she said, jumping off the bridge railing.

"No, you're not, sis and where the hell are you going?" asked Naruto, watching his sister walk away.

"Getting my freaking weapons, if I'm going to get the shit kicked out of me, I'm gonna do it in style" Saya replied over her shoulder.

The other three followed her, simply because they had nothing better to do. They reached her apartment that Tsunade had given her (yeah, it's set after the chunin exams). Sasuke had expected it to be a complete sty like Naruto's, but it was completely neat, not a thing out of place. Saya asked them to wait in the living room/kitchen, and then she disappeared into the bedroom. Sasuke found his eyes wandering around the room and settling on three photos. Sasuke picked one up and examined it. "_This one's obliviously new, it's her and the dobe" _Sure enough, the photo was of Saya and Naruto, pulling faces at the camera. Sasuke smirked in spite of himself, they looked like they were enjoying themselves, not giving a rat's ass if they looked like morons or not. Sasuke picked up the next photo, it was Saya at about eight or nine years old being hugged by an elderly woman _"Her grandmother, maybe?"_ thought Sasuke before dismissing that idea, _"Nah she hardly knows her grandparents, I don't think she even knows who her parents are". _Sasuke selected the final photo, it was a family photo, two adults and three boys, ranging in age from mid-teens to mid-twenties, and a sixth person, Saya dressed in a dark brown yukuta, that clashed horribly with her pale skin. _"Wow, she's even paler than me, yet she seems to be outdoorsy, while I hid inside from the fan-…"_ Sasuke's contemplation was interrupted by Saya asking loudly, "Would using Demon Wind Shurikens be considered overkill?"

Sasuke set down the photo as Naruto answered, "Yes, yes it would"

A mutter of "damn" was heard from the bedroom "But a katana wouldn't, would it?"

"Saya, just hurry up, we don't really give a shit what you bring, so long as you leave our sensei alive". Another complaint of "damn" was heard. Naruto chuckled.

"Bleh, screw you, Onii-chan" Saya emerged from her room, with a bulging pouch and a sheathed katana on her back, sticking out her tongue and pulling down her lower eyelid at her brother. "Lets go"

The four of them began walking to the training ground, Naruto flirting (and failing epically) with Sakura who was flirting (also failing epically) with Sasuke and Saya deep in thought. If she remembered right, Sato-nii-sama-sempai, being a Swordsman of the Mist, had had a bingo book and Kakashi had been in it. If she could just__remember what it had said…

**CRASH!**

Saya fell to the ground, landing with her legs spread out, her hands on the ground between them. She rubbed her face in pain. "Who put that pole there?" she mumbled. Naruto was laughing his ass off at her, Sakura was smirking at her clumsiness, and Sasuke was holding his nose, which had a thin stream of blood trickling from one nostril. Naruto stopped laughing long enough to splutter, "Walk much, dumb ass" and pull her to her feet. Saya glanced back at Sasuke, curiously, what was with the bleeding nose? She had read enough manga to know that if a guy's nose suddenly started bleeding, he was usually thinking perverted thoughts. _But, Sasuke probably doesn't have a perverted bone in his body; hang on scratch that, that sounds really wrong. _ Saya shuddered.

"Hey, sis, you nervous?" "Kinda, why?" "It takes a lot to make you walk into a pole (mega lolz)" "Just trying to remember something, you see, I found this Kiri bingo book once and it had an entry on Kakashi-san, it was pretty damn long, all I remember was something about the Sharingan and a move he developed under the 4th Hokage called "Raikiri" or "Chidori" or something to do with lightning, I dunno" Saya shrugged.

Then, without them realising, they had arrived at the training ground. It was zero hour, the rest of the Rookie 9 and Guy's team were there, with Akamaru barking away. Three of the four senseis (1) were standing by the trees. Kakashi was standing in the middle of the training ground, holding a single bell. He gestured for his team to sit down with the others. Naruto patted Saya's shoulder and smiled at her, not his usual, shit-eating smile, but a small, genuine one, one that said plainly "Good luck, sis, I'll be cheering you on". Saya smiled back and stepped closer to Kakashi.

"Now, if you don't mind, here are the rules, 1. You have one hour to get this bell from me, you don't, and you fail. 2. You may use shuriken or kunai, but not that katana," "Damn" Saya removed the sheathed katana from her back and threw it at Naruto "You were right, he would have considered Demon Wind Shurikens overkill" Naruto grinned as he caught the sword and laughter rippled through the small crowd. "Your sister's kinda funny," whispered Kiba to Naruto. "And doesn't she know it, don't tell her though, she get a big head, Dog Breath"

"**Anyway,** the third and final rule, well it's not really a rule, just attack as if you mean to kill, or you'll never win. Got it?" Kakashi concluded. Saya nodded.

"Alright, then, 3, 2, 1. **Begin!**"

(1) What the hell is the plural for sensei?

…And that concludes chapter 2, whoop, whoop, chicken soup! YAYZ! And the last word will be said by my sweet angelic OC, Sayoko "Saya" Uzumaki

Saya (really sweetly): Review, pretty please :3, **OR THE BUNNY GETS IT!** (Holds a chainsaw to bunny's neck) **MWHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!**

Me: NUUUUUUHH, BUNNNNNNNNEHHHHHHH!

T.B.C…


	3. Time to fight!

Thanks go to my reviewer: Ninja99. Thanks, without reviews I won't have the inspiration to write .

Disclaimer: Yes, my name is Masashi Kishimoto, and I own Naruto. …At least that's what the voices told me.

"Talking" normal.

"Italics" thinking

_Last time:_ "_**Anyway,**__ the third and final rule, well it's not really a rule, just attack as if you mean to kill, or you'll never win. Got it?" Kakashi concluded. Saya nodded._

_"Alright, then, 3, 2, 1. __**Begin!**__"_

Chapter 3!

Saya wasted no time; she leapt straight at Kakashi, with kunai poised ready in her hands. She saw, almost in slow motion, him pull an orange book out of his pouch. _"A…book? What the hell is he doing with a book in a fight; it's probably a ruse, to throw me off. Heh, nice try, Kakashi-san, but you need to get up very early in the morning to catch me out". _

Saya's eyes widened as Kakashi deflected every one of her movements, one-handed, while reading his little orange book. She tried and tried to land a hit on him, but every time he deflected it while giggling perversely over his book. He landed a decent kick to her stomach, sending her about four metres away. She panted slightly, damn, well taijutsu wasn't working, she smirked, _"Time for some ninjutsu, then"_

"Hey, Naruto" whispered Kiba. "What?" Naruto whispered back. "How about we make this match a little more interesting, with, say, a little wager?" "Sure!" "I'm betting 300 yen that she loses" "Well, I'll double that that she wins" "Done" (A/N 300 yen = about 3 euro)

Saya formed some quick handsigns and disappeared as Kakashi looked over his porn book._ "Hmm, she's hiding herself quite well, she's not too bad, better than I expected"._ Kakashi stiffened and jumped into the air a split second before Saya's hand burst from the ground to grab his ankle. _"Hmm, Double Suicide Decapitation Jutsu, looks like I'll have to put my Icha Icha away, this could get interesting". _Kakashi smirked.

Saya jumped out of the ground and disappeared in a swirl of water. Kakashi regretfully slipped his porn into his pouch and looked around. Suddenly, a shower of senbon flew from a tree. Kakashi dodged them with ease, "Look kid, if you want to win, don't go with such obvious..." Kakashi was cut off by more senbon flying from several trees, split seconds after each other. This didn't make Kakashi uneasy, apart from the fact of where she was aiming the senbon; they were aimed at the lungs, the throat, spinal column, liver, jugular vein, subclavian artery, kidney and the heart. In short, the vulnerable targets that, with a well-aimed hit could cause instant death. A memory of this team 7's first mission, of Zabuza reciting those points through an eerie mist came flooding to him. He hesitated for just a second, as Saya lunged for the bell. Kakashi kicked her harder than he intended to, she flew into the river beside the grass, with an almighty **SPLASH! **

"Actually scratch my bet, I'm going with 400 yen that she loses. She's way out of her league" muttered Kiba. "She ain't got a hope in hell" "Keep watching, she prefers to wear her opponent out, then grind their face into the dust" Naruto whispered back.

Bubbles escaped from Saya's mouth as she bobbed in the water near the bottom. She needed a good plan to beat Kakashi-san. She looked around at the water pressing down on her. _"Wait, that's it!"_ Saya smirked as she formed the tiger hand seal.

Saya clambered out of the water in the middle of the river and stood there.

"You're gonna have to try harder if you want to get the bell" Said Kakashi in a sing-song voice, reading his porn again.

Saya smirked again and formed quick handsigns, murmuring the names as she went. "O-ushi, Saru, Usagi, Nezumi, Ousu-buta, Tori, O-ushi, Uma, Tori, Nezumi, Tora, Inu, Tora, Hebi, O-ushi, O-hitsuji, Hebi, Ousu-buta, O-hitsuji, Nezumi, Ninth (1), Saru, Tori, Ryu" _"this is impossible, no genin should be able to perform this jutsu, plus I won't have time to copy it, she already half way through it!" _Kakashi thought in horror. "Tori, O-ushi, Uma, O-hitsuji, Tora, Hebi, Nezumi, Saru, Usagi, Ousu-buta, Ryu, O-hitsuji, Nezumi, O-ushi, Saru, Tori, Ninth, Nezumi, O-hitsuji, TORI! Water Style, Water Dragon Missile! (2)" An enormous dragon, composed of water, flew at Kakashi. Kakashi took one step to the left to dodge it. "This is getting really boring, I'd almost think you weren't trying" Kakashi sighed.

A girl's giggle came from behind him. Kakashi turned to see a soaking wet Saya with a bell clutched in her damp hand. Kakashi looked down to see the bell that had been attached to his waist gone. He looked at the Saya on the water who dissolved back into water. "Shinobi read the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings, right Kakashi-san?" Saya grinned at him, a mischievous glint in the deep blue eyes. "I was in the Water Dragon and I grabbed the bell when you dodged it"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head awkwardly _"Damn, Guy's never going to let me live this down" _"Well, congratulations for getting the bell…and here". He handed her a leaf headband. She tied it around her forehand and held out her hand, beaming. Kakashi looked at her. "Its an old tradition, you shake hands with your opponent or bow to them before and after a friendly-ish fight to show that there's no hard feelings because of the outcome". Kakashi blinked and smiled, shaking her hand.

"Pay up, Dog Breath," laughed Naruto. Kiba muttered profanities under his breath as he handed a smugly grinning Naruto the 400-yen.

= That's what came up for the hands seal list, I dunno what it looks like, its been a while since I saw the anime.

= That's what its called in my manga, if you know it as something else, don't bitch at me about it.

So that's it for this chapter.

Saya: I can't believe you were gambling while I fought my ass off!

Naruto: But I was betting for you to win, and, a-and Kiba made me do it!

Saya: No he didn't, but thanks for believing in me, Onii-chan. (hugs Naruto)

Me: Aww, so review my dearies, 'cause I might have to discontinue it if I don't get more reviews. Seriously I got 1 review in almost 2 months. ONE REVIEW, thanks btw the way to them, but still another one or to from other readers might be nice. So, slan slan (Irish for "bye bye")


	4. After the fight

Okidokes (one of my teachers in Ring kept saying that –shudder-), well, I'm back from Portugal, I'm sun-burned , but I got a temporary tattoo of the word "Tenshi" (Angel), which incidentally is what is Naruto's private nickname for Saya, (Saya's one for Naruto is Nisshō, which means Sunshine. So, Saya, why don't you say the disclaimer?

Saya: Sure! Animerockchic does not own the manga/anime Naruto, no matter how much she tells herself that. All she owns are four volumes of Naruto, a Naruto key ring and a replica of Bella's graduation bracelet from Eclipse (Fyi, JASPER'S A FREAKING COWBOY!)

Me: Yes, he is, Saya-chan. On with the story!

Kakashi cleared his throat awkwardly and announced to the crowd "Sayoko Uzumaki is now an official Kohona ninja, so, kudos to her"

"YOSH! MY ETERNAL RIVAL HAS BEEN DEFEATED BY THE STRONG FLAMES OF YOUTH FROM SUCH A SMALL GIRL!"

(No prizes for guessing who that is ¬.¬) _"Sheesh, isn't that kinda sexist" _Saya deadpanned as Kakashi sweatdropped at Guy's outburst. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment (It's my story, he can rub his head as much as he damn well wants! …–Notices the double meaning- ehehe). "Guy isn't that kind of sexist?"

Saya wandered over to where the others were sitting, leaving Guy to continue his calls of youth to Kakashi whom now had his nose stuck back in his porn. Naruto beamed at her as she sat down. "Heh, nice job sis" he said, mussing her hair. Saya's mouth split into a grin as she neatened her hair. She now had a chance to have a proper look at the other genin. She hadn't looked properly before the fight because when you're about to fight a perverted Cyclops who could kill you with a flick of his fingers, you tend not to notice other people and she'd never really spoken to any of them, apart from Team 7. She knew them by sight, but not name. One of the boys, the one with red triangles on his cheeks, looked dejectedly at her, then yelled "WHY THE HELL COULDN'T YOU HAVE LOST?" Saya blinked a few times rapidly. _"What…the…. hell…?" _ "Aw, don't mind Dog Breath, he's just sore 'cause he lost a bet. Ain't that right, Kiba?" said Naruto, throwing his arm around said boy's shoulders. "So you're the famous Saya, somehow I imagined you … bigger." Said Kiba, ignoring Naruto's statement. "What, taller or more…?" Saya gestured with her cupped hands under her chest. "I… uh… nothing" Kiba coloured slightly.

Naruto was quick to introduce her to the other genin (I know Shika's a chûnin but I'm just as lazy as he is, so tough shit). A girl called Ino, struck her as very like Sakura, though slightly less bitchy, a lazy boy in a green chûnin vest named Shikamaru just yawned, said "Troublesome" and went back to sleep, a boy on the "ahem" large size who was stuffing his face with crisps Naruto labelled Choji, waved before returning to his crisps. A shy but friendly-looking girl called Hinata blushed and smiled as she was introduced and her creepy teammate that Naruto declared his name to be Shino took no notice as he stared at a bug on his finger. A dark haired boy who looked similar to Hinata named Neji nodded, a boy with HUGE eyebrows called Lee proclaimed himself as "The Green Beast Of Konoha" and a girl with brown hair in buns called Tenten smiled and said "I had a look at your sword, I hope you don't mind. It's an excellent piece of craftsmanship." Saya smiled back "Thanks, an old friend of mine in Kiri made it for me, it's good, but it tends to lean a bit to the left". Tenten laughed and then the two of them began to talk about weapons.

Sasuke watched them sullenly. He felt a spark of envy rise within him as he watched Saya giggle at something Tenten said. Not because he wished he was the one making her laugh, oh dearie me no, but because she a decent portion of the power he needed to kill Itachi, yeah that was it.

Asuma whistled and ordered them to group together so they could take a picture. Click, flash, picture taken and Naruto grabbed Saya's arm to take her to Ichiraku's for celebratory ramen. Saya couldn't remember ever feeling so happy but there was something bothering her about the way Sasuke kept staring at her, like she was the piece of pork floating in the ramen Ayame had set before her. _Eh, it's probably nothing, _thought Saya as she tucked into the ramen.

How wrong she was…

Righto, this was kind of a filler, 'cause I have monstrous writer's block and since I posted this on a whim, there's no real plot line. I mean, I know how it starts, I know how it ends but I don't really know what to put in the middle. On top of that, my head keeps swimming with a Shippuden version of this, so ideas won't come . So if you've got an idea for a middle bit, a mission, sparring etc, tell and I'll try to use it _and_ I'll give you cookies and review a story of yours even if I've already reviewed. So until next time, Cheery bye! –waves-


	5. Morning and Memories

**(Jumps out of wardrobe dressed as a lion**) RAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRR! Lol, did I scare ye? Yes, I am not dead. I've just had MAJOR writers block and something called "lazy-ass-itus". And there is only one cure, REVIEWS! So, I decided to post something while I still can 'cause I'm starting 3rd year in less than a week. (For non-Irish people, at the end of 3rd year there's a really big exam called the Junior Certificate, like the G.C.S.E (I think) in England. I'm pissing myself with nerves already) Anyhow, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I can't draw a straight line with a ruler, so do you really think I could draw 20 pages of manga every week or so for 11 years? I don't think so.

The alarm clock trilled loudly, disturbing the calm peace. A little lump under the covers of the bed wiggled itself nearer to the unsuspecting clock. A pale fist shot from the lump and slammed down on the offending object to make it shut the fuck up. A mumble of "Fucking clock" came from the mound as it stirred itself. The blankets rose and arched as the person under them stretched their body into the Dog position (it's a yoga pose, look it up). The person threw off the blankets, yawning widely, to revel a young blonde in a white nightie only a few shades paler than her own skin. Saya hung her legs over the side of her bed for about 5 minutes, too lazy to move, before touching her feet against the cold wood floor. Yawning and stretching, she made her way to the kitchen to eat.

As she tiredly munched on a piece of toast, her eyes glanced at a photo frame that glinted in the morning sun. She reached out and pulled it towards her. It was the photo of her and Obaa-san Okinawa, her adoptive father's mother. Despite the intervening 4 years, Saya could still feel her warm arms around her, the smell of old person and baking, the crinkly eye and mouth smile that had made her feel safe and wanted, that was all a part of her Obaa-san.

Flashback no jutsu "Hello, is any one home?" a voice called up through the empty house. Saya's ears pricked up. "OBAA-SAN!" She dropped the dishes into the sink and raced to the hall. She glomped her grandmother around the waist as that was as high as her 8 (and 3/4s) frame would allow without knocking her over. "Well, well, well. Little Night-chan (1) it's good to see you too. Now let go so I can have a good look at you," said the old woman, hugging her back. Saya stepped back so her grandmother could see her. "My, you've gotten so big, you'll pass me out soon and you've gotten so pretty too! You'll be beating the boys off with a stick soon" Said Obaa-san, her eyes crinkling into a smile. "I missed you Obaa-san" "I missed you too, Night-chan, now are the others gone out?" Saya nodded. "Good, then we can have a day together, just you and me, let's enjoy ourselves"

_ End of Flashback no jutsu _

Saya brushed away a tear from her eye; three years had gone so fast. Her beloved Obaa-san had died when she herself was only 9_, _one of the few people who had cared about her back then. But, she was probably happy, wherever she was. Saya always thought of her hobbling along somewhere, pulling pranks on people she didn't like and when she was being told off, she'd pretend she was deaf. Saya chuckled as another tear spilled.

"Man, I need human company" she mused, chewing thoughtfully on her toast. _"Let's see, Onii-chan's training with "Ero-Sennin" as he called him but I can't for the life of me think of his real name, Kakashi-san is either training Sasuke or reading his orange porn, hmm, wonder if there's a yaoi version. Worth looking out for. Okay, focus, think now, have yaoi fantasises later. Sakura, whoa, I'm not THAT desperate. Sasuke, if I wanna have a conversation where I'm the only one that talks, I'll have one with a rock. Hmm, oh! Lightbulb moment! Tenten or Hinata if they're free. Perfect!"_ Saya clicked her fingers, gulped down her mouthful of toast and sprinted to get dressed.

After locking her front door, Saya ran down into a near-by street. She saw a dark haired girl walking, pressing her fingers together out of habit. Saya smiled and waved, saying, "hey Hinata!" Hinata looked up and smiled back. Saya ran over to her. "Hey, whatcha up to?" "Um, n-nothing much, just going home t-to get supplies because Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and I are going on a mission" "Oh" sighed Saya, "well good luck!" She finished cheerfully. "S-so, what are you d-doing?" Saya shrugged "not much, just hanging around" "W-well I better g-get going, I d-don't want to keep Shino-kun and Kiba-kun w-waiting".

Saya bade her farewell and turned the corner, bumping into someone."Oh sorry"

"hn, dobe"

Suddenly she wasn't so sorry. "My name is not dobe, twat". Sasuke stared at her "And my name isn't twat, dobe's sister" "Y'know, you're a real asshole". Sasuke restrained himself from rolling his eyes "This can go back and forth all day, what do you want."Now it was Saya's turn to try not to roll her eyes. "Yeah, like I'd want anything from you." Saya tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm and muttered, "Well, do you want to…" Sasuke started before a certain grey-haired Cyclops poofed in front of him. "You're late for training, Sasuke." "So are you Kakashi." "Ah, touché" (NTAS Iruka: DAMMIT THAT'S MY LINE!) Both of them poofed away, leaving Saya alone. She shrugged and went to look for Tenten.

She found Team Guy training in one of the many training grounds. Well, if you could call it training, Guy and Lee were "youthing" even though that's not a word and Tenten and Neji were sitting down with "WTF" expressions as you would when watching two men in green spandex prattle about youth, do a genjutsu sunset, cry and hug each other, then race each other. Saya sat down beside the two sane people and wondered aloud "I wonder how they do that sunset thing, then again, I'm afraid to ask." Tenten laughed and hugged her. "Hey, at last! Another sane person!"

And the three of them spent a very pleasurable morning and afternoon chatting as the Green Beasts ran themselves out going around and around and around and around…

**(1)= Sayoko or Sayona as she was know as in the flashback means born at night (hence the title of the story)**

**A/N (yawn) Man am I tired. So here's a chapter which I don't know if you were waiting for or not but gimme a break I'm tired and jealous 'cause my friend's going to a blink-182 concert the same day I go back to school and even when she does go back she's got a kinda doss year a.k.a. TY (can't wait till I'm in TY) So yeah review, favourite, don't flag and all that jazz (does jazz hands) **

**-Animerockchic**


	6. The package

*Hops in, dressed like a bunny* Hey, what's up docs? I think this may be quickest update I've ever done. So yeah, wrote this during study, while my fox-teacher-who-looks-like-a-plucked-chicken is glaring at some poor child who dropped her pencil case in the dead silence, so if I get in trouble, I'm blaming ye. …. Just kidding! ^^;

**Disclaimer: Look, I'm young, and when Naruto was first published, I couldn't write my own name. So you really think I own it?**

"Ugh", Saya slammed the front door behind her, lent against the wall and slid down to the floor. "Worst mission EVER!" Yup, you guessed it, catching the spawn of Satan itself, Tora the cat. And doing it with Team 10 didn't help. Shikamaru had said "troublesome", put his head in his arms and went to sleep and Ino had been squealing over the thought of it having rabies. Choji was the only one who actually tried to catch the damn cat (and herself of course), but y'know it would have been nice if the other two, I don't know, helped?

Choji had been pretty sweet, talking to her on the way back to return the cat. But Shikamaru had cut off Saya and started up his own conversation with Choji, leaving her out. It had seemed rude at the time, but thinking back, it was kinda cute, almost like Shika was jealous of her talking to Choji. 'Aw, the deer protecting his little butterfly, bless'. The thought rose unbidden from her mind and Saya couldn't help but let out a giggle.

She sighed, yawned and stretched, pulling herself to her feet. As she stood up, her foot kicked two packages on the floor. She bent and picked them up. One was her bribe from Jiraiya. The day before Saya had caught him peeping on Tsunade and Shizune in the baths and Jiraiya had begged and pleaded with her not to tell them. So they reached an agreement of him sending her the latest copy of Loveless and Junjo Romantica every week for the next two months. Hey, a girl's gotta get her yaoi from somewhere.

But the other package was much thinner and much more mysterious. Saya slit the paper with her nail and tipped the contents into her palm. A note and a necklace spilled into her open hand. Saya peered at the note. "Meet me at the training grounds" was all it said. Her eyebrows knitted together at the note. She then turned her attention to the necklace. Her eyes widened. It was simple but beautiful. A blue gem, the exact shade as her eyes, veined with yellow and red on the end of a silver chain.

Saya gazed at it, dumbfounded. Who on earth would send her this? Saya carefully tied the necklace around her neck, tucked it under her jumper and sprinted back out the door. 'The training grounds, eh?

She arrived at the training grounds minutes later, panting. It was deserted. Saya sighed and sat down on the slightly damp grass. She sat there waiting for half an hour before standing up, brushing herself down and moving to leave. "Hmph, figures. It was probably a lame joke to someone anyway". She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, sniffing slightly, when she heard a rustle in the trees. She whirled around, her hand moving to her shuriken holster. It was Sasuke, walking out from the trees.

"What are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same thing" Saya retorted, relaxing her stance. Sasuke said nothing, but continued walking towards her. "What the hell do you want?" Saya folded her arms and glared at him. "You're in the middle of my walk route". As he neared her, his midnight eyes creased. "Who gave you that?" he asked, reaching forward and fingering the gem that had slipped out from under her jumper. "I dunno, it was a gift from someone, I was actually supposed to meet them here". "Well, do you want to spar while you're waiting?" "You have nothing better to do then", smiled Saya, "Sure, why not".

Sasuke smirked and leapt at her, pinning her to the ground instantly. "Hey, no fair!" Giggled Saya. But the grin slipped off her face as a blush replaced it when she realised three things. One, Sasuke was straddling her, two, his face was about 15 centimetres away from hers and three she wasn't the only one blushing. Her mind went into overload, looking a little like this _'omigodohmigodohmigod!'_ Sasuke seemed to lean in slightly when a dry cough came from the left. Their heads turned in sync to see Kakashi with a shit-eating grin beneath his mask. "Well, I pass here to visit an old friend and what do I find? Why, two twelve year olds in a very comprising position. Well don't let me distub you two canoolding" Saya blushed even harder, pushed Sasuke off her and legged it. Sasuke turned to Kakashi, his eyes promising pain. "Hey it was only a joke and besides you might want to get running. She's pretty fast, she has the zoom!" (1) "hn" Sasuke stalked away into the trees. 'Dayum, I sure as hell am glad I'm not that age anymore" thought Kakashi as he made his way to the K.I.A monument.

**1= an inside joke in my Irish class, a sub said, and I quote, (does Cork accent) "When I met my husband, I fell in love with him because he had a sports car. Yes, he had the zoom". We were all mentally pissing ourselves with laughter. **

**A/N= well here's the chapter. I have nothing to say so the usual, rate, review, favourite and flames will be used to burn my Study Skills books (worst 160 minutes of my life) **

** -Animerockchic.**


	7. WHAT!

A/N: Sup peoples. So here's the new chapter, written just in time for the blond one's (i.e. Naruto's) birthday WOOT and btw wish me luck cause I'm auditioning for a part in Seussical tomorrow! Anyways enjoy!

**Disclaimer: ****So, it happened like this, see. I snuck into Kishimoto's house and I had Naruto and Sasuke in a bag and I was going to put Kakashi in, then loads of traps activated and I was pinned to the wall for about 2 days. Seems I'm not the first to try to steal Kishimoto's characters. (sad-face)**

Saya ran and ran, not knowing or caring where she was going. Her breath came in ragged pants (and a ragged shirt too :L -crickets chirp-) She collapsed to the ground, not being able to take another step. Her leg muscles were complaining loudly as her breathing began to even out. Her short hair fluttered as she exhaled. She glanced up to see where her feet had taken her. She was by the small pier over the lake.

Her knees creaked as she moved to the edge of the pier. She dangled her feet over the edge, trailing circles in the blue depths. Footsteps sounded on the wooden boards behind her as Naruto moved to plonk himself beside his sister.

Saya looked up at her big brother. "Hey, Onii-chan, what's with the bag?" For indeed. Naruto had a large bag on his back. "It's nothing, I just…" "Just what?" Naruto coloured slightly as he mumbled, "I got evicted, okay"

3…2…1….

"**WHAT THE FUCK!"**

"Sis, calm down please!" Naruto grabbed her shoulders to stop her from doing God know what. "I will not calm down, why the hell were you evicted?"

Naruto looked away "I dunno". "Oh, Onii-chan" said Saya, she wrapped her arms around her brother, "If you haven't got a place to stay, you can share with me". Naruto squeezed his sister tighter, "Thanks Tenshi. So what's up with you, you looked all hot and bothered a few minutes ago".

Saya tugged on her sleeve, to tell him or not to tell him. "Um, girl stuff, y'know". Well it wasn't _technically _a lie.

"Whoa" Naruto threw his arms up, "Can't help you there"

Saya smiled, "C'mon, let's put your crap in my place, Nisshō"

"Hey, it's not crap, sis!" The two of them hurried through the streets together, laughing.

"Hey, sis, did you ever notice how teme's always looking at you?" Saya looked up, surprised. "No, does he?" "Yeah, but it's really weird, y'know. He looks at you like you're ramen or something, like he wants to eat you"

Saya scratched her ear "Weird…"

"Seriously, you didn't notice? And I thought you were the one who got the brains out of the two of us"

Saya scoffed, "if I got the brains, then what did you get?" Naruto answered after a beat of comic timing, "Why, the looks, foolish little sister". Saya pushed his shoulder, thus starting a pushing fight.

"We are such morons" chuckled Saya. "Naturally" grinned Naruto. At that moment both of their stomachs growled loudly. "Where d'y'wanna (1) eat?" asked Saya, looking at her brother and chiming in as he said "Ichiraku". They both laughed and ran for the ramen stall.

**A/N: yes, I've finally posted another chapter, but see put it this way –picks up school bag then drops it and watches as it falls through solid concrete- and I've been sick AND I have Seussical but you don't wanna hear about my boring life so please review as review make my fingers move.**

**1 = d'y'wanna is what my friend's cheating man-whore of an ex-boyfriend used to say to ask her if she wants to meet (which is the Irish version of snogging, making out, the dance of the tongues etc etc)**

-Animerockchic


	8. When it rains

*Rises out of a coffin on a table* I LIIIIIIIIVVVVVVEEEEE!

*Gets rotten tomatoes thrown at me* All right I get it, sorry for the wait. I've been lost on the path of life, *a tomato hits my face* thanks, but seriously I've been busy, but now I feel the desire (and the plot bunnies) to type! So here it is and so near Halloween (an Irish festival fyi :P) So Oíche Shamhna Shona daoibh! (Happy Halloween!)

**Disclaimer: Right, lemme get this straight. You think I own Naruto? *Laughs uncontrollably then stops and glares* go on, pull the other one, its got bells on.**

"Hey, Onii-chan, can I just ask you something, if you do stay with me, can you not leave your crap everywhere? I like a clean place." said Saya as she chewed on a noodle from her ramen. "Sis, why do you always swear so much?" asked Naruto, ignoring the question. "It's 'cause of where I grew up. Where I came from, if you didn't hear curse words from seamen, you either weren't never out of the house, deaf or just horribly innocent". Saya smirked as Naruto turned his head slowly to look at her, "hear curse words from _what_?"

Saya's smirk evolved into a full evil grin, "Tut tut, Naruto-kun, letting the pervy part (i.e. the dominant part) of your mind take over? A seaman is another term for a sailor. Still, I could have said worse. For example, I could have told you that I am a pianist **(1)** which means I play the piano". "You're an evil sadist, y'know that" Naruto slumped onto the counter. "Yeah, it's one of my better qualities. Now you done, so we can get your stuff to my place" Saya picked up his backpack and they both headed to her apartment.

They finished putting Naruto's stuff away as the sun began to set. "Shit, I need to get food, I'll be back soon!" Saya ran out the door, waving at her brother.

Saya walked out of the shop, a white plastic bag clutched in her hand. A drop of water hit the top of her head. She looked up, dark clouds had gathered and cloaked the sky. More and more drops fell, creating a deluge. Saya covered her head with her free arm and looked around for shelter. Her eyes zeroed in on some houses past a large open gate. "_Hope the owners won't mind if I stand in their porch"_. Saya ran through the gates.

What struck her first was the silence. Not a sound except for the steady thrumming of the rain and her own breathing. She looked around her. A dot of colour caught her eye, the image of a fan on a lantern. "_Hmm, a red and white uchiwa_, _what's the significance...oh". _ That explained the silence, because there was no one here to break it. She shivered; this place was creepy. She continued walking, mainly because she was lost but there was something else. It felt like something was pulling her to something.

She stopped in front of what was probably the largest house in the district. She walked along the covered portion to an old wood door. Her gut instinct told her there was something behind this door. She pressed her ear against the door. The sound of sobs penetrated the solid wood. She grasped the cold iron of the handle and pulled. The room inside was too dark to see, but a convenient flash of lightning lit the room to reveal a boy crying on the floor beside a dark brown stain. A roll of thunder hid her gasp. She crept slowly towards him praying the floorboards wouldn't creak.

Some deity must have been listening as the floor stayed mercifully quiet as she tiptoed towards the boy. She knelt silently beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke whipped his head around to look at her. Saya was surprised when he made eye contact with her. His eyes weren't the eyes of a dick with a pole up his ass; they were the eyes of a child, lost, alone, mourning his family and brimming with tears. That look was only there for an instant when it hardened over into the dick eyes again. "W-what the hell are you doing here? G-get out! You sh...!" Sasuke broke off as Saya wiped a tear trail from his cheek with her thumb. She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a clean tissue and used it to wipe away the tears and snot. As she placed the tissue against his nose, Sasuke stared at her in curiosity. "Blow" ordered Saya. Sasuke did as he was told and exhaled through his nose **(2)**. When she finished she folded it back up and slid it back up her sleeve.

She slid her hand down his arm and landed it on his hand. "Your hand's freezing" mused Saya. She gently took his other hand and moved him to face her. She placed his hands between her smaller hands and rubbed them together to warm them. She then blew on them tenderly. "There, any warmer?" Sasuke sniffed and threw his arms around her slight shoulders. Saya wound her arms around his waist. And there the two of them sat as the brewing storm strengthened and waned. Unbeknownst to them, a young dark-haired woman, who bore a striking resemblance to Sasuke, stood watching them from the doorway. She smiled, glad her youngest son was in, literally, good hands, and faded away.

**A/N (1) = I just love that word (I am a pianist in real life). Mainly because it sounds like penis :D. (I sound like Sai -_-)**

**(2) = Why do mothers do that? It doesn't help** **when you've a runny nose**. **Am I the only one who thinks this?**

**Anyways, who likes my little ghost at the end? The Halloween sprit *imitates "drum after a bad joke" noise*** **has gotten to me. After all that's the original idea of Halloween, the night when those from the world of the dead can freely pass to the world of the living and the dressing up is to disguise ourselves so evil spirits don't recognise us to play tricks on us. Okay enough with the history lesson; well you know what to do…REVIEW! "Oh no, I'm speaking in rhyme!" If anyone can tell me where that** **quote in quotation marks is from and who says it, you get Halloween sweets! (or a ****báirín breac (light fruit cake) if i run out of sweets) ****Oíche Shamhna Shona ****daoibh!**

**-Animerockchic**


	9. Let the flames begin

OH MY GOD! ***huggles everyone*** Thank you so much for the reviews! (I am such a review whore) -_- But seriously you guys have no idea how happy reviews make me and I can write when I'm happy *hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge* Oh and by the way, the quote thing from last time was the Grinch from "How the Grinch stole Christmas", it just popped to mind 'cause I was speaking in rhyme. And I've noticed that Sasuke's kind of OOC, but it's just really hard to like canon Sasuke and besides I prefer when he doesn't have a stick shoved _that _far up his ass. Anyways onwards!

**Disclaimer: ****Look; the rights to Naruto are on my Christmas list, okay? Until then I own absolutely nothing, nada, rien, nil aon rud ar bith. Got it?**

They had sat there, wrapped in eachother's arms, in silence for about an hour before Saya plucked up the courage to ask something that had been bugging her. "Hey, Sasuke, how long ago did…this happen?" Sasuke mumbled into her shoulder, "Four years". "Wow, that's a long time". Sasuke suddenly tensed and pushed her away. "Fuck off, I don't want your pathetic sympathy. You don't know fuck all about me or what happened".

Something in Saya snapped at that. She leapt to her feet, noting in the back of her mind that it was nice to tower over someone for a change. She hated being short. "Well if that's how you're going to react, then fine, wallow in your self-pity! But don't think for one second that you're the only one who's ever suffered! And for your information, it's not sympathy, it's empathy". She picked up her shopping and moved to leave. As her slim fingers brushed against the cold metal of the door handle, she heard Sasuke whisper behind her, "Wait"

She lowered her hand to her side. "What?" "What do you mean it's not sympathy, it's empathy?" "It means that I'm not just feeling sorry for you, I understand because I've felt the same way." Said Saya as she turned back to face him. The silence rang through the room as Sasuke processed this information. "How?" The blunt reply came, "My adopted family were all murdered before my eyes not too long ago", Saya shrugged, "Still, at least what happened to you wasn't all your fault, even though your hand in it was passive". Saya turned away her head to fight the pricking feeling in the back of her eyelids.

She turned her head again to see Sasuke with his hand placed on her shoulder. "I doubt if you'd have it in you to kill someone, let alone a whole family." Sasuke smirked slightly. "I didn't, they were killed because of", Saya gulped down a sob, "…because of me. The people who were after me killed them to get me". Saya leaned her cheek against his hand. "How long ago?" The question wasn't a complete surprise since she had asked him only a few minutes ago. "A few months, about three days before I arrived in Konoha". Saya let a single tear trickle down her cheek.

Sasuke took hold of her chin and lifted her head up to look in her now tear-filled eyes. He leaned in closer. Saya could see herself reflected in those deep, ebony eyes. He leaned in even closer and pressed his forehead against hers. (Nope, no moment, at least not yet. I know, I am evil, aren't I?). Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed circles in her back. Saya's cheeks turned to roses. She felt weird, like nothing she'd ever felt before. All she knew was that she never wanted this moment to end; she just wanted to stay in Sasuke's arms forever.

At that moment he let go slowly. "I don't know about you but I have to go." Saya had some trouble re-arranging her mind into something that resembled coherent thoughts before mumbling out, "Uh, same".

The walk out of the district was awkward to say the least. She just couldn't look at him and couldn't even raise her head to say goodbye to him. Instead when he left she leaned against the wall, trying to calm her now raging heart. Her eyes flew open, remembering her brother for the first time since entering the Uchiha district. She scampered back as fast as she could.

"Hey, what kept you, sis? Wait, are you okay? You've gone all red!" Her brother's concerned ultramarine eyes swam slightly in front of her. Saya nodded, "yeah, I'm fine, just tired and I ran all the way here. I'm just gonna put away this and sleep. You can take the bed tonight, I'll sleep on the couch and don't disagree with me." "Yes, Sayoko-sama", Naruto bowed his head in reverence, hiding his grin. Saya poked his shoulder gently. "Idiot" she remarked affectionately, smiling.

As she watched Naruto go into the bathroom however, the smile slid off her face like glace icing off a hot queen cake (1). She tilted her head back until it hit the wall. She was fairly sure now. She, Uzumaki Sayoko, one of the few girls who did _not _go gaga over the name of Uchiha Sasuke, had fallen head over heels for him.

_"Fuck my life"_

**A/N (1) = I have to make queen cakes in home economics on Tuesday and you always have to wait for them to cool before icing them. I just threw in that metaphor 'cause I made 'em just now (Nom nom nom)**

**So anyways, sorry for the wait. The average wait for chapters will probably be one every fortnight. That's as much as I can fit in and plot bunnies keep running away from me (sadface) because my life is a bitch. Anyways keep reviewing it helps spread the love! (Saya:…..the fuck?) And before I go one question: what would you use for the past tense of lean? (a) lent, (b) leaned or (c) a different option. I wanna know. Thankies!  
**

**-Animerockchic**


	10. It flows in you

*****Skips in*** snow is falling, all around us, children playing, having fun…. ***stops singing***. Eheh, you didn't hear me, did you? (Crap) So here I am with an update…in the SNOW! IN IRELAND OF ALL EFFING PLACES! YAYZ! I'm so cold yet so fucking happy! :D  
**

**Disclaimer:** um I once owned Naruto…. but Kishimoto-sama made me trade it for a cookie. It was a nice cookie, though.

Saya kicked the door closed behind her. No missions to be had, for her at least, and everyone else had fucked off on missions.

Great! (note the sarcasm here)

She tilted back on her heels taping her head against the wall gently. An odd fact floated to the surface of her mind that if you banged your head (or was it screamed?) for about 20 hours, you'd create enough energy to boil a cup of coffee. Hardly seemed worth it.

She bent her head forward slowly. Her eyes caught sight of her special baby, a sleek, ebony upright piano that someone downstairs threw out (don't ask how she got it upstairs) leaning against the far wall. She stroked her fingers against the yellowing, ivory keys, a feeling of nostalgia washing over her.

She settled herself on the stool in front of the keys and played an experimental scale, then an arpeggio and alternated between them. Except for a bum F key near the left end of the piano, it was in perfect order. It had been so long since she could just play and let her fingers do the speaking.

A piece came floating to her memory, the flowing melody just begging to be played. It had been one of her favourites, but she couldn't remember the name of it for the life of her, was it "River. …something".

Her fingers brushed the keys, her right hand playing the main melody with the left playing a chordal with imitation accompaniment softly. The music swelled around, creating a bubble of wordless poetry. It softened then rebuilt the volume, flowing like a river. Saya felt truly at peace, wrapped up in the melody. She didn't have to think, she only felt. She could have been anywhere, at any time and she wouldn't have noticed anything apart from the ivory keys. Nothing else mattered.

The song travelled into a crescendo then a diminuendo and slowing before drifting into a slightly minor key on the last note. She sighed, it had been too long since she'd done that, she felt at peace for the first time in a long time. Too goddamn long.

She closed her eyes, a slight smile on her face. Her fingers moved on their own, creating a song of her own. It started off happy enough, but the image of dark hair with a blue tint and ebony eyes changed that. The smile slipped away as the melody changed to its relative minor and became a song of unrequited love.

Saya sighed, what were the odds he liked her back? He probably only tolerated her because she didn't act like a fan girl but if she told him she liked him then he'd think she had become a fan girl…. "_Ugh, fuck, shitty, mcfuck, fuck, crap, ass, balls, poo" _**(1). **Someone up there had it out for her to fuck up her life as much as possible. _"I bet it's "Father" or Sato, the assholes". _

Ugh, she needed a walk to clear her head. She grabbed the necklace she'd gotten…. was it really only yesterday? Not to mention her bead bracelet she'd had for as long as she could remember. She locked the door behind her and rambled through the village.

She found herself on the bridge where Team 7 usually met. It was abandoned, obviously. Being still 6 inside at times, she climbed up on the railing and walked along it with her arms outstretched for balance. She began humming the melody of that tune as she placed one foot in front of another on the narrow rail. Damn, it was harder than it looked to balance. She started regretting slightly getting on the rail in the first place. A loud bang nearby startled her and she wobbled and fell into the shallow stream. She was dimly aware of someone call her by her full name (as in Sayoko) before she cracked her head against an upward jutting rock. She weakly felt warm arms encase her before she blacked out.

**A/N (1) = I actually say that in real life…a lot. I just like adding poo to the end of long lists of swear words. :)  
**

**I can't believe I've actually reached 10 chapters! I honestly never thought I'd get this far and I thank you all so much for inspiring me and all that jazz : ). So did you enjoy that? I hope you did and by the way the first song Saya played is River Flows in You by Yiruma, he's awesome! So, yeah must go eat now and to all you, be safe and review! ***skips away singing Christmas songs*****

**Ja!**

**-Animerockchic**


	11. well, eff me

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, if I owned it, would I really put it up on a **Fan** fiction site? Didn't think so. (Yeah life just pissed in my coffee)

"Ugh, my head"

Saya's head felt like it was splitting open, slowly and painfully. She raised her heavy eyelids and immediately regretted it as the sunlight burned her retinas to cinders. Well, that's how it felt. Could this get any worse?

"Hn"

Apparently it could. _"FUUUUUCK!"_

A blush crept up Saya's neck to her cheeks. She inched her hands up to the back of her head and patted it gently. She could feel sticky bandages covering parts of her hair. She looked at her hand; it was now painted dark red. _"Well, fuck me with a prize-winning leek, that's not good"_

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down gently, "You just hit your head really badly, I don't think sitting up's the best thing to do". Saya smirked as she lay back down, "Yes, Doctor Uchiha". She looked at him; he looked really good with the sun's rays framing him, kind of like a god or an avenging angel.

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself," grinned Sasuke. "And no, I can't read minds, you thought out loud", in answer to her questioning look.

They were both silent for a while in a slightly awkward silence. **(1) **Then Sasuke spoke, "We seem to be bumping into each other a lot, don't we? Hyuuga would probably say that it's fate or something." "Or maybe some comic way of saying something" mumbled Saya.

Sasuke chuckled slightly. "You're the most unusual girl I've ever met".

Saya scraped her nails against her cheek slightly. "I'll take that as a compliment", she said grumpily.

"You should", Sasuke gently pulled her up by the chin until obsidian was level with cerulean. "There are very few girls or people now I think about it I actually can stand to be around and even fewer whose company I enjoy." His sweet-smelling breath wafted over her rapidly reddening cheeks.

He leaned in slowly. Saya's mind began to run around in a blind panic. _"Is he…is he…going to...to? ! Oh God, Please!" _He nestled his head on her shoulder with his nose pressed to the crook of her neck. He inhaled her scent. Saya's eyebrow twitched. Sure this was nice and all, buuuut….a kiss would have been nicer.

Sasuke leaned back and looked up at the sun. "Shit, I've got to go". He caressed her flaming cheek. "Catch you later". He walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Saya fluttered her fingers at his retreating back. She slowly got to her feet, drunkenly clinging to the wall, and shuffled away.

…Meanwhile, the witness to this little scene sat shaking with fury. _"Yes, walk away while you can, bitch, because I am going to get you for what you've done" _

**(A/N) DUN DUN DUUUUUN! CLIFFHANGER! So whatcha think? Good/bad, the shit/just shit, black/ white, blue/orange? I wanna know!Oh Fuck this is short, but it can be helped. Half 10 on a Sunday evening don'tcha know (:  
**

**(1)= Gay babies ftw!**

**Ja! **

**-Animerockchic.**


	12. The gloves come off

**Runs in screaming blue murder** 2011 bitches! **Ducks from flying books and other projectiles being thrown at me** I know, I know, this is evilly late but I have an excuse. ***Drum roll** I had writer's block, really bad writer's block and my computer died...of old age. This was written to try to get rid of it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**** I asked Santa to bring me Naruto for Christmas, but I got a hat instead…and 2 pencils from my sister. **

Sasuke stopped and sighed. That girl was going to be the death of him. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get the image of her out of his head. That innocent face, the soft blond hair, those blue eyes speckled with violet that gave them the shine of jewels. His heart fluttered just thinking about her, why? He couldn't be falling for her, he just couldn't!

Or could he?

No, he wasn't. His sole purpose in life was to destroy Itachi, make him suffer. Not to daydream about some girl. No, not "some girl". The moron's little sister. The dobe might not be the brightest, but he was protective of his sister, he'd probably burst a blood vessel if anyone, even one of his friends, displayed interest in her. Especially one of his friends.

Sasuke felt a sharp sting of pain in his palms. He looked down to see crescent shaped cuts on palms. He had been clenching his fists without noticing and had just drawn blood. He found himself agreeing with Shikamaru for once, this was troublesome.

Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets irritably. He sighed again. Could things get any worse?

"HI, SASUKE-KUN!"

...That answered that with a resounding yes.

Sakura glomped him. "Hey there, Sasuke-kun. Since you're not busy how about we work on our teamwork, without Naruto or Kakashi-sensei?"

"No." Sasuke shoved her off and began walking away. Sakura started following him. "But why?"

Sasuke mentally counted to ten slowly, would this girl take a fricken hint? "1. I am busy and 2. I have better things to do than practice with someone who's worse than Naruto or his sister, who only became a ninja less than a month ago". He continued walking, inwardly rejoicing as Sakura had stopped and was just staring at him, gobsmacked.

Sakura clinched her hands into fists and yelled, "What's so great about that little blond whore anyway? She's always prancing around thinking she's amazing". Sakura began to do a cruel and inaccurate imitation of Saya. ""Oh look at me, aren't I special? Am I not amazing? I'm great because I didn't come from here and I have a sword!" I wish she'd just go back to where she came from!"

Sasuke turned and glared at her. "She's nothing like that. You're just being spiteful. And how is she a whore? She doesn't waste all her time flirting like you do. Compared to her or anyone else, you're useless, pathetic." Sasuke continued walking away.

Sakura's fists began to tremble with pent up fury. That girl, this was all her fault. She pulled Sasuke-kun away from her. That little trollop. Sakura ground her teeth together. The gears in her brain began to grind and turn. She wasn't sure how or when it would happen, but that girl had to go.

And she would make sure that little strumpet would stay gone and regret the day she ever laid eyes on Sasuke Uchiha.

**A/N:**** AGHHHH CLIFFHANGER! Sorry I've not updated in a while, like I said my computer died and soon I shall have big exams so updates will be slower. I wish to say sorry for making you all wait *bows* **

**-Animerockchic.**


	13. The truth comes out

Ugh, I hate studying. Worst mid-term ever. But ignore me and enjoy this chapter of "Born at Night 2"

**Disclaimer:** Yes I truly own Naruto. That's why I'm sitting at home writing a fan-fiction and listening to Gir run. Yes, _listening_ to him run.

Sakura sat in the library, skimming over pages. _"C'mon, there's got to be something!" _She pulled a stack of old newspapers towards her and continued to turn pages. A glimmer of pain sliced through her finger. She sucked the paper-cut, thinking. _"Let's see, she's from The Land of Waves. So, I gotta find material from there." _She slumped forward into her arms. _"But all the stuff here on Wave is from fourteen years ago, too far back. It's hopeless." _She sighed andpulled a book out from a shelf at random. She looked down at it. It was an unassuming book, messily bound in paper with numerous stains. Yet there was something about this little book. She sat down in one of the squishy armchairs, opened the book and began reading. Only when she opened it did she discover the title of the book, "Bijū and Jinchūriki". _"Power of Human Sacrifice?" _ Sakura continued reading, her interest piqued. _"...In Konoha, the family of choice for jinchūriki seems to be the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure. ...Wait Uzumaki clan?" _Sakura's face cracked into an evil grin. _"Got her now."_

** (I am an Itachi page break. Look into my eyes, DEEEEEP INTO THEM!) **

"So, you're telling me that you fell off a bridge, cracked your head against a rock, then Sasuke-teme showed up and fixed up your head, waited for you to wake up and then left?" Naruto leaned against the kitchen counter, slurping up ramen noodles. "Yes", Saya slumped forward into her crossed arms, "and don't talk with your mouth full. It's really gross." Naruto then purposely over-exaggerated his chewing to piss her off. "Still, doesn't sound like the bastard I know." Naruto stopped chewing to think for a minute. "Don't hurt yourself there." Saya's slightly muffled voice came from her folded arms.

Naruto's face lit up with an idea. "Maaaybe he has a little soft spot for you". Saya looked up incredulously. "Get real, Onii-chan. As if Sasuke would even look at me twice when he's got basically every girl in the village and beyond after him." Naruto put the almost empty ramen container beside the sink and sat down beside his sister. "Maybe he doesn't want something he can have too easily. I mean if someone just throws themselves at Sasuke then...then, I dunno how to say it but since you don't fall over him, he's got some respect for you. Whether he likes you or not, I've no clue but if he does, I might get Sakura-chan on the rebound!" Saya punched him on the arm playfully, "Thanks". She stood up, picked up the ramen container and looked into it. She pulled out the last noodle left and flicked it against the wall. "What the hell, sis?" "If it sticks to the wall then it's cooked properly. I just wanted to see if it worked".

Naruto shook his head, "You're a nutcase, sis." Saya smiled. "I know, but you love me anyway".

** (I'm an Irish page break. Kiss me :L)**

"Hehehe" Kakashi continued to giggle perversely over his little orange book. _"Junko clung to him, "I need you now". She beckoned lewdly to..." _ "Kakashi" Kakashi jumped and tried to hide his book (ahem, porn) behind his back. Sasuke was currently sitting on his windowsill. "Does no-one use doors anymore?"

"Hn"

Kakashi sighed and placed his book on his bedside table. "So, what is it I can do for you this fine evening, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked away, a light tinge of pink staining his cheeks. Kakashi raised one eyebrow, "If it's anything about training, can't it wait until..."

"Have you ever been in love?"

Kakashi's eye widened. _"Didn't see this one coming"_. "Well, once, but that was a long time ago."

"How did you know you were in love?"

Kakashi thought about that one for a minute. "Well, I couldn't get her out of my head; no matter how hard I tried. She made me smile, just by being around and being herself. I dreamt about her a lot. The sound of her laugh scrambled my thoughts." Kakashi reminisced for a few minutes before turning back to Sasuke, "Why? Have you finally realised you like young Sayoko?"

The look on Sasuke's face was priceless. Where's a camera when you need one?

Sasuke started spluttering, "wha...how...what on earth... huh?" Kakashi did his upside-down "U" eye smile. "It's quite obvious actually. You seem happier when she's around, you practically shoot lightning out of your eyes when anyone even goes near her or touches her, even Naruto. Let me tell you what you should do. You have to tell her how you feel. If you don't, it'll just hurt you and she's going to wind up with someone else...or dead. Take it from someone who knows." "Hn, thanks...sensei." Kakashi smiled again, "Anytime, Sasuke" 

** (I'm an Achmed the Dead Terrorist page break. I'm a terrifying...page break)**

"Mom, I'm home!" Sakura closed the front door with her foot and went into the kitchen. Her mom was in there, sipping a cup of tea. "Welcome home, dear". Sakura slid into the chair opposite her mother. "Mom, can I ask you something?" Her mother put down her cup, reached across the table and held her daughter's hand. "Of course dear, you can tell me anything." Sakura prayed her mom would tell her something she could use. "See, I was reading this book and it got me wondering: how did the Fourth Hokage defeat the Kyuubi? And, see, the book mentioned something about a "Hachibi no Kitsune" what's that?" Her mother's jade eyes widened. She glanced around, as though there were ANBU in the kitchen, listening in on every word. "Promise me you that what I will tell you won't go outside this room." Inner Sakura grinned evilly _"Now we're getting somewhere" _

"I promise, mom"

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ! This story will be going on a temporary hiatus as I have huge exams. Do not expect updates from now until around late June/early July. I thank all who have read and reviewed this, just be patient please. **

**Normal A/n Rawr, cliffy! Enjoy this, review, rate, favourite please. :) **

**-Animerockchic**


	14. Stories and flowers

Yay! Exams are done! So, without further ado, the next chapter of Born at Night 2.

**Disclaimer:** *insert amusing statement about me not owning Naruto here*

"Well, it was all hushed up after the attack, but I did hear rumours. The amount of truth in them, I can't say, but it's all I know"

Sakura inwardly sighed, so much for her revenge.

"As you know, twelve years ago the Kyuubi attacked the village and the Fourth Hokage died defeating the beast. But apparently, there was also a second demon fox, one with eight tails. And as for how he defeated them, he sealed them within two infant children. One of them being..."

Sakura's mother trailed off. Sakura leaned forward, keen to know. "Go on, mom, who?"

"I can't tell you, the Third Hokage made a decree..."

Sakura frowned, "Mom, I swear I won't tell anyone" "All right, one was your teammate, Naruto and the other was, I presume, his sister that turned up a while ago. Now, I cannot stress enough that you can't tell anyone what I just told you." Sakura squeezed her mother's hand, "I won't, mom."

Sakura stood up and left the room while Inner Sakura rubbed her hands together and cackled madly.

** (I am a supervisor page break, put down your pens NOW!)**

_"You have to tell her soon, before she winds up with someone else...or dead."_

Kakashi's words continued to echo hauntingly in Sasuke's mind. _'Could she? Could she really end up dead if I didn't tell her?'_

'_She could end up dead anyway if __HE__ finds out. He's killed the people you laved before, remember?'_ A soft, sinister voice crept into his mind. Sasuke immediately crushed that voice.

_'No, this time will be different. I'm stronger, I'll protect her. I won't let Itachi kill her! ... But how to tell her is the question. I could just go up to her and tell her... but what would I say? Maybe I could give her something and leave a note. Yeah and that worked so well when you gave her that necklace, you were too chicken to say anything. Not to mention Kakashi popping out of nowhere and ruining the moment.'_

"Penny for your thoughts, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up to find himself face-to-face with Shikamaru and Choji outside Yamanaka Flower shop.

"If I didn't know better", said Choji, stuffing his mouth full of his omnipresent crisps, "I'd say that he's suffering from unrequited amor, no?" Choji waggled his eyebrows at Sasuke.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows slightly, confused. Unrequited amor...amor? That sounds a bit like...

Shikamaru and Choji were hiding their grins with difficulty at the realisation, surprise and horror on Sasuke's face as he began to splutter.

"Relax, before you pop a blood vessel. We could give you some help with this "unrequited amor" as Choji put it. So don't get your underwear in a knot."

Sasuke sent Shikamaru the Uchiha Glare; to little effect.

Shikamaru folded his arms. "Look, the reason we want to help is to stop Ino wittering on about you. If you've got a girlfriend, she might shut up and move on. So, what have you done to woo this special girl over so far?"

Sasuke shifted from one foot to the other, noting in the back of his mind how un-Uchiha-like he was acting. And all over one girl! "Well, I sent her a present and we nearly kissed twice but we got interrupted."

"Then give her some flowers and tell her, either face-to-face or in a note. Girls like flowers." Choji continued eating his crisps. "If you want, we can ask Ino for some pointers. Of course, we won't mention your name Sasuke, in case she gets the wrong idea. So you in or what?"

Sasuke nodded grudgingly and the three of them entered Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here? And who's that behind... oh hey Sasuke-kun." Ino batted her pale blond eyelashes at Sasuke. Sasuke restrained himself from rolling his eyes with difficulty.

"So, what can I do for you guys?"

Shikamaru yawned widely. "My cousin wants me to get his some flowers for his new girlfriend, but he's too chicken to get them himself. Such a drag." Sasuke inwardly smirked, nice cover story.

"Riight, is that your cousin, Kaito? The one who's dating Choji's cousin? So what's Sasuke-kun doing with you?"

'_Damn, she's getting nosy' _thought Sasuke,_ 'c'mon, Shikamaru, think of a good cover story'._

"Sasuke's paying for the flowers because I helped him find the daimyo's wife's evil cat."

"Oh, right. So, what flowers did your cousin have in mind?" Shikamaru shrugged. "He just told me to get some flowers."

Ino went around the counter to examine some of the potted flowers. "Well", she said, chewing on her lip, "I'd recommend some lilacs, pink tulips, a yellow chrysanthemum or two, a hyacinth and some sweet pea." **(1)**

Choji nodded empathetically. "Yeah, that sounds great. What do you think, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, sounds good", grunted Sasuke.

Ino deftly cut the stems of the above mentioned flowers, wrapped them carefully in white paper and handed them, not to Shikamaru, but to Sasuke.

"That'll be 500 ryō" said Ino.

Sasuke handed her the money and grasped the flowers firmly.

"Hope Kaito's girlfriend enjoys these", smiled Ino, tipping Sasuke a huge wink.

The three of the left the shop and Choji and Shikamaru headed of somewhere, leaving Sasuke alone to contemplate how to give Saya the flowers and for some reason Ino's wink. The more he thought about it, the less it seemed like an "I hope I get flowers like these from you" wink and more and more like an "I hope your girlfriend likes these" wink. Wait, did that mean she knew? First Kakashi, then Choji and Shikamaru, now Ino! Had it really been that obvious?

Sasuke broke into a run until he reached Saya's apartment. He tried the door, still not sure of what to say. No answer. He slipped around to the back to check the windows. Through one slightly open window, he could see that the place was devoid of people.

Sasuke made a split second decision and crept in through the open window. He placed the bunch of flowers on a table a scribbled a little note beside it on a loose sheet.

He heard the lock of the front door click and he leapt back out the window.

He peered over the ledge to see Saya wander in, sighing and covered in dirt. Sasuke heard her gasp as she noticed the flowers. She picked them up then picked up the note beside them. She smiled as she read it and her checks reddened. Sasuke smiled as a warm feeling spread through him that had nothing to do with the warm weather and everything to do with Saya's smile.

Sasuke's smile faltered slightly at a sudden itch in his nose._ 'Aw crap'. _Sasuke sneezed as quietly as he could. However, it was not quietly enough.

"Who's there?" Saya called, squinting around. Sasuke quickly ran up the wall and hid on the roof. He held his breath as Saya's blonde head peeked out the window below. Sasuke let out a silent sigh as she withdrew her head. He couldn't tell her now; his heart was pounding too hard for him to say anything. But Sasuke vowed to tell her the next day, come hell or high water.

** (I am a Professor Severus Snape page break...so turn to page 394)**

Saya retreated her head, pulling closed the window with it. She could have sworn she heard a sneeze.

'_Then again it might have just been someone in the street and you're just over-reacting.'_

She turned her attention back to the flowers and the note left with them. The flowers were really beautiful and they smelled **magnificent**, but who in the world would send her these? Saya picked up the note and re-read it, looking for clues.

'Dear Saya**, **

I hope you enjoy the flowers. I thought you might like them. I really like you, but I'm kind of scared to tell you. Please know that I am truly sincere and don't think of harshly of me. Enjoy the flowers.

The letter was unsigned and hurriedly written, from the look of the handwriting. The flowers looked freshly cut, therefore they had been bought very recently. Saya decided to ask Ino who had bought the flowers.

Saya nodded to herself and bustled off to find something to put the flowers into.

**(1)** **Lilacs = First love, pink tulips = Caring , yellow chrysanthemums = Secret Admirer, hyacinth = sincerity, sweet pea = Shyness **

**A/n = Sorry about the lateness, I am utterly crap at meeting deadlines. Don't hate me! Ugh I hate the note in this, I just wouldn't flow right. And also expect a new chapter of "School Life" some time this month; that I promise **

**Ja! **

**-Animerockchic.**


End file.
